twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower Tooth
Tower Tooth is a vehicle in the game Twisted Metal: Head-On. It is piloted by Marcus Kane (Roadkill), and Needles Kane (Sweet Tooth). The player can catch a glimpse of Tower Tooth, and how it was founded by these two, in Dark Tooth's ending of the Story mode. Tower Tooth information Driver: Needles Kane Age: Needles Kane -??? Ht: Needles Kane - 5'9" Wt: Needles Kane - 185 Ibs. Driver: Marcus Kane Age: Marcus Kane - 35 Ht: Marcus Kane - 5'11" Wt: Marcus Kane - 255 Ibs. Handling: '10 '''Armor: '''10 '''Special Weapon: '''10 *'Flamethrower: Tower Tooth fires a flamethrower mounted at its feet. *'Lighting Storm:' Tower Tooth unleashes a storm of electricity on opponents, which knock them high into the air and deal an extraordinary amount of damage. Speed: 10 Stat-wise, it is the best vehicle because all of its stats are maxed out, but so are Dark Tooth's, so that could mean that they are two best, stat-wise, vehicles in the game. The vehicle is comprised of four Sweet Tooth ice cream trucks resting atop a platform between two caterpillar tracks. The trucks support a giant metal beam which then supports a gigantic restaurant with a clown head mascot on its roof. The restaurant itself shows pieces of pavement and soil left over from when Tower Tooth rose out of the ground. The name Tower Tooth is fitting, for it is the tallest vehicle in any Twisted Metal game to date. Tower Tooth uses other vehicles' specials. Unlocking Tower Tooth He is the final boss of the story mode, and also an unlockable character after the player has finished story mode with 5 of the characters in the game. Tower Tooth Challenge There are rules for playing as Tower Tooth. He can only be played in Challenge mode, and once he is chosen the arena cannot be chosen either, as it is automatically set so that he can only be used in Rome Death Match. This is due to his enormous height, and that a majority of the maps in the game cannot fit him, for there are too many structures in which he could not fit under. The opponents are also predetermined, and the player has no option to choose the opponents they would prefer. He is, however, selectable as an opponent in Rome Death Match if you choose someone else. Tower Tooth is not selectable online, but can be used in Two player mode. Attacks Tower Tooth has two forms, and each form has it's own Special attack. In Story mode: he shoots a flamethrower that will follow the target, unless you can escape from it. In Tower Tooth Challenge: this special can only be used when his health is in the green area, and it usually hits for around 14-21 points of damage, perhaps more if the target is hit for the whole duration of the attack. The move also keeps it's following effect from Story mode. Second Form In Story Mode: once he enters this form, his lower body cannot be harmed, and his only vulnerable point is his head, he begins to release a lightning attack, similar to Outlaw's, and he shoots multiple napalm cones, that seem to be a combination of Sweet Tooth and Warthog's specials. These cones, and the lightning home in on the target. Tower Tooth Challenge: same as Story Mode, and can be used when Tower Tooth's health reaches the yellow zone, and when this happens, the camera also zooms out a bit, to reveal the damaged upper body of the vehicle. In the PS2 version, the cones do not fire when you use the special. His Machine Gun attack, is similar to Dark Tooth's, and both of theirs is very similar to Sweet Tooth's special. He shoots Napalm Cones, that have a very high homing effect, and can be fired in rapid succession, and after a while, the gun will overheat and a few seconds must be waited, before it can be used again. It is also to be noted, that the head that is top of the four Ice Cream trucks (the smaller of the two heads on this vehicle), has a sort of radar effect, and looks/points towards the closest enemy, so it constantly moves, to aid the player. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles Category:Bosses